


WWYD? Meeting Andrew Hussie

by seraphicLioness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Am I really doing this, Where did I even come up with this, what, why, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicLioness/pseuds/seraphicLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will add notes here as I find important things to mention!<br/>Sorry, I'm not sorry about doing this. :33</p></blockquote>





	WWYD? Meeting Andrew Hussie

The idea for this came to me the other day while I was randomly thinking (as I believe many fanchildren do), "what would I do if I was out somewhere normal like the grocery store, the doctor's, or simply on the str33t and came across Andrew Hussie?" So, as most random trains of thought do, this one led me to the beautiful area of my brain set aside for fanfics and things of similar variety! usually kept far from the rational side of my brain, or something like that! 

Now, let me clarify here. I am not writing a fanfic. I continued down the lovely tracks of this idea as my thought process paved the way and led me to an even more beautiful avenue! This is what I would like to share with you lovely fanchildren! Or rather, what I would like you to share with me!

What is it that I would like?  
I would like people to work on a type of co-lab story with me! 

How will it work?  
Well, I will start it off with a short beginning, then I would like you, anyone, and everyone to add their own version of what their actions would include if the starter were to happen to them! You can post this as a comment below! If you just want to post the next part, but not an ending, you can leave it open for someone (or several someones) to carry on the story by replying to your comment! This can continue forever if people want it to! Be sure to let others know that they can add on to your comment, though! For a new story, simply post a new, separate comment!

*DA RULES*  
There are rules? :((  
Yes, there are rules. Just a few, so don't worry! Please, read all the way through before posting or leaving!  
1) Be appropriate! This is open to the whole internet, so please try to keep this at a PG-13 level. Yes, I know how the internet is, but I would still like to keep this somewhat clean. No smut. Personally, I read smut and I enjoy good smut! This, however, does not need to include it. Wait. You can still "suggest" mature content, you just can't write/type/post/etc. it here! If you want to write your own fanfic or whatever using this as an inspiration, you are welcome to! You can even post a link to it in the comments! All I ask is that you post a warning with it and that you give me credit for the original idea!  
2) Be creative! I know you have all thought of meeting the infamous Hussie, Waste of Space, before, at least once! This isn't the first time I have thought about this, it is simply the first time I have come to this turn of thought! I want everyone to dig deep for the best situation elements possible! Once several people have commented, I will post my reaction as a second chapter! The most creative people will receive special mention in the notes!  
3) Be nice! You are welcome to judge others' ideas, you have your own opinions, of course! But remember that other people do as well, even if you don't approve of them! To each his own and all that! In other words, don't write/type/post/etc. your judgments here.

****WARNING**** Comments that fail to follow Da Rules will be removed. You have been warned.

Thank you! I hope you have fun!

==> Story Starter: Be a thing.

You (who are you? [...*whispers: Canada*...who is Canada?...I should not be allowed to write things this late...you are not actually Canada]) are out adventuring somewhere in the glorious world known as Earth (you need to explain where you are and your surroundings!) when, with great and likely over dramatized surprise, you see a man with a rather large set of lips and nerdy glasses and recognize him to be Andrew Hussie, what do you do next?

**Author's Note:**

> I will add notes here as I find important things to mention!  
> Sorry, I'm not sorry about doing this. :33


End file.
